bladefandomcom-20200223-history
Eric Brooks
Eric Brooks '''is a human-vampire hybrid who hunts vampires. Before he was born, his mother was attacked and bitten by a vampire, dying while giving birth to him. As he grew into puberty, he began exhibiting various vampire-like tendencies without their weaknesses. He was eventually found by Abraham Whistler, a vampire hunter who taught him to control his abilities and hunt vampires. Now, as '''Blade, Eric works to hunt down and thwart vampire plots around the globe. He is known as the legendary Daywalker to the vampires, who greatly fear him. History Blade Eric Brooks is the son of Robert and Vanessa Brooks. Vanessa, a nurse, was attacked and bitten by a vampire while she was in pregnancy. Eric was born while his mother was dying, inheriting the powers of a vampire without developing their weaknesses, except for the thirst. For a time, Eric was fed with butcher's blood and stolen blood from the hospital by his father. When it became apparent that Eric could not be contained and his thirst could not be satisfied, Robert called in Abraham Whistler, an expert vampire hunter. Eric realized the nature of his thirst after saving a man from criminals in the back room of his shop, where he believed his father died due to a gunshot wound. Eric broke Whistler's leg and ran off. Some time later, Eric was taken in by a street gang known as the Bad Bloods. However, due to his blood-thirst, Eric turned the members of the gang and departed. He then once again ran into Abraham Whistler, who became his helper, mentor, and lifelong friend. Whistler developed a serum that allowed Eric to hold off his vampiric thirst and taught him everything he knew about hunting, fighting, and killing vampires. Eric decided to change his name to Blade and has since then gained infamy among vampires for his ability to walk in the light of the day, often being called the Daywalker. Years later, Blade is hunting Deacon Frost, a powerful young vampire, and destroying his vampire nightclubs. During an attack on one of the clubs, Blade badly wounded Quinn, one of Frost's retainers. He was interrupted by the police and did not finish the vampire, opting instead to track him. Having tracked the vampire to the hospital, Blade found that Quinn had already bitten the two doctors who were examining the creature. Seeing Dr. Karen Jenson, and seeing a resemblance to his mother, he refrained from destroying her and took her with him instead. Blade decided to use Jenson as bait for Frost and let her go back home. There she was attacked by one of Frost's Familiars, a police officer. Blade intervened and beat him ruthlessly, just to follow him again to the hideout of a vampire archivist named Pearl. Blade and Karen interrogated him, and found out Frost's plans regarding La Magra, a legendary vampire blood god. The two were then attacked by Quinn and Mercury, but managed to escape thanks to Whistler's arrival. Blade is then out to get some serum from one of his allies but, when he comes back to the base, finds out that Karen has been kidnapped by Frost and Whistler has been bitten. Blade can't shoot his mentor and so gives him the gun, letting him commit suicide. Enraged, Blade attacks Frost's mansion, with the new weapon granted by Karen, the EDTA, a blood thinner that proves to be lethal to vampires. In here, Blade finds out that his mother is still alive as a vampire, and that she's become one of Frost's lovers. Shocked, he's easily captured by Frost's men and taken to La Magra temple. In here, he's put in a special sarcophagus, in which is drained of all his blood, which is the key for freeing La Magra. Exhausted, Blade is saved by Karen, who managed to free herself as well. The woman lets Blade bite her for regaining his strength, just in time for a fight with his mother, who he kills. With all of his abilities returned, Blade killed most of Frost's minions, Quinn included. Eventually, he confronted Frost, who had become a vessel of La Magra. With his sword proving to be useless on the blood god, Blade attacked him with EDTA, killing him. Finally, Blade and Dr. Karen Jenson exited from the temple and Karen asked Blade if he wants to be cured. The cure would end Blade's thirst for blood, but at the cost of losing his vampire strengths. Blade refused, wanting to continue his battle. He was later seen in Russia, pursuing a vampire: he was following the vampires who transformed Whistler and kidnapped him. Blade II After two years of researches, Blade has finally tracked down the vampires who kidnapped Whistler in Prague: he kills them all and frees his old friend, taking him back to the base for curing him. Along with Scud, his new assistant, Blade injects Whistler with the cure and manages to heal him, gaining his mentor. Blade, anyway, doesn't seem to really trust him. On that very night, Blade is reached by two messengers, who prove to be even skillful fighters. They present themselves as Nyssa Damaskinos and Asad, who ask Blade and his companions to follow them to Eli Damaskinos' place. The three hunters meet the elderly vampire lord, who, after thanking Blade for killing Deacon Frost, asks for their help: a plague, called the Reaper Virus, is spreading all over Prague, carried by Jared Nomak, the first of the new race. Nomak is biting humans and vampires alike, and the virus is spreading much faster than the normal vampire one. Blade agrees and meets The Bloodpack, an elite vampire squad created for hunting Blade but now forced to be his ally. In order to be feared, if not respected, by the Bloodpack, Blade reacts to Reinhardt's provocations by implanting in his head a remote controlled explosive. The team goes to the House of Pain, a vampires night club. In here, they find a group of Reapers: they soon find out that the new kind of vampires are much more strong than the normal ones and that their weapons are useless against them. Priest is killed, but the other members of the team, thanks to Whistler, manages to capture a Reaper alive. Nyssa, after the Reaper died for hunger, performed an autopsy on him, and discovers that their only weak point is sunlight, since their heart is covered with bones. During this time, Blade and Nyssa begins to get along, with Nyssa trying to convince Blade to accept his true nature. The team finds the enemies' base in Prague's sewers and goes down, with the new weapon developed by Whistler and Scud, sunlight grenades. The hunters are soon attacked by the Reapers. Blade manages to activate the grenades, killing all the Reapers, but is exhausted at the end of a fierce battle, which have, as only survivors of the Bloodpack, Blade, Reinhardt and Nyssa. The three are taken to Damaskinos' palace, where they discover that Nomak is not a mutant, but a genetic experiment of Damaskinos, and that Reinhardt and Scud were spies. Reinhardt mocks Blade and tells him that the bomb was a fake assembled by Scud, and gives the bomb to the boy; Blade tells them that he knew Scud was a traitor from the beginning, and that the bomb is actually a real one, and makes it explode, killing the mole. Blade is later taken to a lab by Karl Kounen, who wants to kill and dissect him, but Whistler intervenes and save his friend. Blade goes on rampage and kills all of Damaskinos' men, Reinhardt included, and reaches the roof, wanting to prevent Damaskinos to flee. Once there, he finds out that Nomak was in the building too, and that he already killed Eli and bit Nyssa. Nomak offers Blade and alliance, but he refuses and starts a fight, during which Blade is in great difficulty against the Reaper. Just when he's about to be killed, Blade uses a fragment of his shattered sword and impales Nomak, reaching the only point without bone armor of his heart. Blade than takes a dying Nyssa to the roof, where he stares into her eyes moments before dawn arrives, incinerating her. Blade and Whistler leaves Prague, but not before Blade kills Rush, a vampire he left alive during Whistler's rescue. Blade: Trinity While on hunt, Blade attacks a group of vampires and kills them all. The last one manages to flee, but Blade reaches him and impales him. He soon finds out that he was a Familiar posing as a vampire, with Danica Talos filming the scene from afar. Blade has fallen in a vampires' trap: the world, in fact, unaware of vampires' existence, believes him to be a serial killer, and FBI has now the evidences against him. Blade and Whistler are tracked down by two FBI agents, Wilson Hale and Ray Cumberland, who attack their base with a SWAT team. Whistler is killed during the battle, and Blade is arrested. He's later interrogated by a psychiatrist, Edgar Vance, who's in reality a Familiar of the House of Talos. He declares that Blade is mentally unstable and calls some personal from a criminal asylum, Danica and her minions, to take him. Blade is rescued at the last moment by Hannibal King and Abigail Whistler, two hunters members of the Nightstalkers. He's taken to their base, in which he's informed of Dracula's existence and of Danica's plans to resurrect him. Blade, although being a loner, agrees to fight on the side of the Nightstalkers, guiding them in the battle against Dracula. With King and Abby, Blade starts a massive hunt, reaching for last Vance's office. In here, they find out that Drake has already killed the psychiatrist and is posing as him. King is wounded and Blade follows Drake on the rooftops, where he receives a formal challenge from him. Having to save a newborn, Blade lets Drake escape, with the promise of a future fight. Blade is later acknowledged of a bioweapon developed by Sommerfield, one of the Nightstalkers: the Daystar, a special virus which, once fused with Drake's blood, will destroy the vampire race. There's a risk that Blade will be killed too, but he declares to be ready for it. He then goes out on hunt with Abigail, King being incapacitated on bed. The two finds out of vampires' "Final Solution", which is a true apocalypse for human race: many men and women are held captive in a comatoes state and used as infinite blood supplies. Blade kills Martin Vreede, he chief of police who's a Familiar, and destroys the Final Solution storage. When he and Abigail come back to the base, they find out that Drake has killed all the Nightstalkers and kidnapped Hannibal King and Zoe, Sommerfield's little child. After taking the only Daystar sample existing, the two prepare to go to Talos' place to rescue their companions and kill Drake. Once in the palace, after a brief fight with Jarko Grimwood, Blade reaches Drake and engages a spectacular sword fight with him. The two are perfectly matched, with none of them managing to prevail. Eventually, Drake assumes his true form, the one of a towering demon, who proves to be much superior to Blade. The Daywalker is overpowered and is about to be killed, when Abby tries to shoot the Daystar charged arrow on the vampire. Drake grabs it in midair and lets it fall on the ground. As he's about to impale Blade with his sword, Blade grabs the arrow and stabs him with it, freeing the virus. Exhausted, he lays on the ground beside Drake, who tells him he's not afraid anymore of the future of his race, since Blade can be a true heir for him, and tells him he has a last gift for him. Drake transforms into Blade, allowing the real one to escape while the FBI agents take the wrong body. Since the Daystar wasn't as lethal as it should've been, Blade is continuing his long-lasting battle against vampires. Personality Blade is a cynical individual who is highly determined to rid the earth of vampires. He is known to be stoic, cold, and holds a temper. Like many in the vampire hunting community, Blade holds a deep grudge against vampires, mainly because of the death of his mother when she was killed by Deacon Frost and being half-vampire, he has an unquenchable thirst for blood which caused him major problems as he killed and drained people in his youth. Despite his cold demeanor, Blade is not without a heart; he saved Karen Jenson, a nurse, when she was nearly killed by a vampire and later took her in as a partner. Blade holds a tremendous amount of respect for Abraham Whistler, his mentor, weaponsmith, and father figure. His friendship with Whistler was so strong that Blade could not bear to end him of his misery when he was brutally tortured by Frost and his men. When Whistler sacrificed himself, Blade goes through an emotional breakdown and becomes depressed after he gets arrested by the FBI, devastated by his mentor's death. Although emotionless most of the time, Blade does smile and rarely shows his feelings. Evidences is when Whistler is cured of his vampire virus and toying with the other vampires. He was also somewhat sympathetic toward Nyssa Damaskinos of the Bloodpack, recognizing her as someone with a sense of honor similar to his own despite her being a vampire. He was even visibly saddened by her death, holding her in his arms as she was being incinerated by the sunlight. Blade is known to be a 'lone-wolf' as he completes his missions alone and dislikes using sidekicks unless the situation is dire. The only exception is Karen, who was quite useful to him and Whistler. Blade was relatively and understandably uncomfortable with working alongside the Bloodpack as they were originally trained to kill him and the Nightstalkers because most of the members were are young and not really serious about their job as vampire hunters. Powers & Abilities Powers Human-Vampire Hybrid Physiology: Due to his mother being bitten by a vampire during the late stages of her pregnancy, Blade possesses all of the vampiric powers with only one weakness. He has superhuman strength, speed, stamina, senses, an accelerated healing factor, nigh-immortality and immunity to sunlight, silver, garlic and EDTA. He still has a craving for blood, which he counters with either strong willpower and blood banks, or even a serum to nourish his appetite. * Superhumanly Acute Senses: Blade's senses are sharper than those of a human. He is capable of seeing objects with perfect clarity at much greater distances than an ordinary human. He retains this same level of clarity even in near-total darkness. Blade's hearing is similarly enhanced, allowing him to detect sounds that an ordinary human cannot and to be able to hear sounds an ordinary human can, but at greater distances. Blade's sense of smell is as acute as a wolf's or a dog’s, enabling him to track his prey for miles by the scent of the victim’s blood alone. Overall, Blade's keen senses give him several advantages when hunting or eluding enemies. * Superhuman Strength: Blade possesses inhuman strength equivalent to that of ten strong men; roughly strong enough to press 5 tons. He can leap large distances and deliver powerful blows; sufficient to throw an adult human across a room with great speed and force. Through years of rigorous training and experience, Blade's strength has evolved beyond the limits of typical vampires and he always has the advantage of overwhelming raw physical strength against any human opponent. * Superhuman Agility: Blade is able to move with great agility, celerity, and flexibility. He can leap several feet into the air and is able to move, jump, climb, flip, and run at incredibly fast speeds without difficulty or exhaustion. He can also perform above-human parkour feats and virtually always land on his feet. * Superhuman Stamina: Blade's musculature generates less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. He can exert himself at peak capacity for several hours before fatigue begins to impair him. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Blade, like full vampires, possesses advanced regenerative capabilities, allowing him to regenerate from fatal wounds at a much faster pace than normal humans. Like vampires, he is also capable of limb regeneration, aside from the head; however, it will take several hours for his lost body parts to regrow. His regenerative healing powers also extends his lifespan to a much greater limit than normal humans. Abilities * Master Martial Artist: Blade is a master martial artist, having been trained from a young age to fight vampires. He was able to fight on an even footing the likes of Deacon Frost, Jared Nomak, and Drake using his exceptional fighting prowess (who were more physically superior to him at the time). He can also hold his own against multiple attackers, be they humans, vampires, or even reapers. Blade's main form of combat is a mixture of Shotokan Karate, Hapkido, Wushu, Shaolin Kung-Fu, Brazilian Jiu Jitsu, Aikido, Silat, Capoeira, and Pro-Wrestling. In addition, he has also mastered every martial arts weapon in existence, with swords and daggers being his main specialty. * Intellect: Blade has a great deal of knowledge about strategically hunting vampires, as well as trapping, intimidating, and interrogating them for information. He can speak various languages including Czech, Russian, and to a degree, the vampire language. Blade is also highly knowledgeable about vampire lore as well as the supernatural. Equipment Weapons * Blade's Sword: Blade's sword is a specially designed titanium blade with acid etching. It consists of a straight, double-edged blade similar to that of a longsword, terminating in a metal hilt designed around the aesthetics of South East Asian swords. Hidden within the hilt is a security device consisting of a quartet of small retracted blades, spaced equidistantly around the grip, that spring out to severely maim any hand gripping it if the device is not disabled. * Handguns: Blade employs a variety of guns loaded with custom ammunition. His most common firearm is a semi-automatic pistol with a laser sight mounted under the barrel. Larger guns include a shotgun (equipped with a stake-launching device), sub-machine guns, and assault rifles. The ammunition he uses is typically home made with metal components cast in silver and bullets filed to a hollow point. * Garlic: Blade is known to utilize garlic against Vampires; which he uses in his handguns' ammunition besides just using silver; for a more lethal effect. * Silver Stakes: Blade carries several silver stakes strapped to his thigh. With the silver able to cause an allergic reaction in vampires, these are occasionally used for interrogation purposes when impaling a vampire's extremities, although they are more often used to lethal effect in strikes to the head or chest. * EDTA: Ethylenediaminetetraacetic Acid is a compound developed by Dr. Karen Jenson. It is an anti-coagulant that reacts explosively when introduced to a vampire's bloodstream. Early EDTA weapons were ampoules that could be thrown at a target and later, Blade employed arm-mounted reloading EDTA cartridges that could inject the substance with a punch. * UV Light: Ultraviolet light saw rare use in Blade's arsenal due to his need to move quickly, but he has been known to equip UV lamps and UV flash devices for occasional missions. Category:Vampires